Russia's Solution
by myrajes
Summary: Russia has enough of always having to run away screaming for his sister to go away. So, he finally came up with a plan. Yaoi, Crack!Fic, OOC


_**Russia's solution**_

_**A/N.: **__Hi! This is just a little something that I did real quickly. It's more of a Crack!fic that anything else. Please don't take anything in it seriously, I was just messing around with the characters._

_**Warnings**__: OOC, Crack!Fic, Deranged!Belarus, Dangerous!Canada, Yaoi, _

_**Rating**: "T" to be safe._

_**Disclaimer**__: I only own two dogs, so I do not own Hetalia, it is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya_

_**Word Count**__: ~1200_

* * *

Russia was joyful, he had accidentally found a trick that would work against his sister Belarus. One that would protect him from her demented advance on his person. He would not need to always look over his shoulder every few second... well, at least not when he would be in the presence of his wonderful trick. Which, if you were to ask him, would be as often as he could since... well, you know, he kinda love his trick and it gave him protection against his even more crazy than himself of a sister (even though, if you were to ask him, he was not crazy.)

Anyway, as he was saying, he would finally be able to fend off the attempt of Belarus. He would not have to run away screaming for his sister to go away.

But, for of all, he would need to make a claim on his trick. He would not tolerate anyone using what was rightfully his. Because it was his. No one else. _His_!

Nation person from all over the Earth were in a world meeting which was almost over and all was going as per usual. That is to say, there was a lot of bickering, yelling and fighting all over the room. Everyone was trying to talk (_or beat_) their point across and were generally making a mess of the meeting, a was custom.

Russia was calmly watching it all from his seat at the end of the table beside Canada, who was pretty much forgotten in his corner by the others. He was humming lowly to himself while smiling happily thinking about how much better (_and calmer_) the world would be after they all became one with Mother Russia, because they all would. Eventually.

Just as Russia was about to think up of yet another way to beat America to a pulp and take him over, the door to the meeting room were thrown open. Which, of course, caused everyone to go silent and stare at the new comer, who was by now yelling and walking (running) rapidly towards Russia, who was becoming more and more anxious and fidgety by the second and was just contemplating what a good idea running away was when he remembered _it_. His trick, he could finally use it! What's more, everyone was watching, so he could show them that even though his trick was powerful that it would be a bad idea to even attempt to use it.

"Big brother! There you are! I have been searching for you for about two hours! Why did you not tell me that there was a meeting? Never mind that! Marry me big brother! I saw this wonderful..." whatever it was that his sister shouted next was tuned out by Russia as he rapidly got a hold of himself.

Shouting out of his seat, the Russian reached blindly under his seat for the two things he knew would be there, he had put them there when he had gotten in the room before the others. when, finally, he got a hold of what he was searching for Russia was quick to throw the first thing at the feet of the Canadian, which it was reveled to be a puck and seemed to entrance Canada into a stupor, his gaze never leaving it. Then, Ivan was even faster to trust the second item into the hands of Canada, who took it by reflex. There was about ten second of total inactivity, save for Belarus who was completely obvious to it all and was far more focused on her brother and speaking a mile a minute about how she would marry him and be one with him like he wanted her to and how she would...

Anyway, while Belarus was talking about all those things and walking-running towards him, Russia smiled sweetly at Belarus, inadvertently making her even more focused on him, and stepped back to wait behind the now menacing looking Canada who had a sort of dark aura around him. Because, he had finally realized what was in his hands. A hockey stick. And Belarus, the poor soul, was fast approaching the puck and he did not think before he slammed her into the wall and got away with the puck. Canada had just sort of zoned out of it, not aware of everything else except for the puck and how he would not loose another game, not so soon after the last one.

Alfred was watching it from the side, munching on a hamburger and not caring, Francis was horrified that his Mathieu would so something like that to a girl, even though _it wa_s Belarus, Arthur was watching but was constantly distracted by some of his imaginary friends so he, too, was useless. Many other nation people were also watching it all happen with a sort of detached fascination, except for Germany who flinched hard from his spot at the head of the table, thankful that nobody was watching him at that moment, at seeing a nightmare he though long past gone coming back to live, he wanted to bolt from the building screaming at the top of his lung like Italy did oh so often when finding himself in a hard spot.

It was not long before Belarus finally realized that nobody was moving, all transfixed on place that they were. When she swept the room with her gaze and finally_ -finally_- saw what it was that caused so much distress to the others that she started to grow fearful. Canada was watching her like a predator -too close, she was too close- but it was too late. Matthew had just slammed her into the wall_ -when did he move?- _and was already moving away. The girl was left siting on the floor by the wall in a daze and not quite knowing how she had made it there.

Still smiling, Russia lost no time at all to take his items back and the Canadian seemed to become instantly a lot less menacing, in fact he transformed in a sort of confused and lost puppy. Then, the scarf-wearing nation made his way so that he could be in front of Canada, he wanted to show to the others that this was not something acceptable for them to do with the maple lover by declaring him as his. And he did just that, by doing something oh so simple and easy for all to understand that left the others openly gaping at them and red faced not quite knowing how to react. Russia was holding Canada, his hands on the waist of the other and giving him a searing kiss while the Canadian only reaction seemed to put his hand around the neck of the Russian and to kiss him back just as eagerly.

While the two winter country were lost in their own little world, the rest of the room was left in a shocked silence, none of them having any clue that those two were in friendly terms_ -much less dating!-_, while Lithuania was trying to take care of a still dazed Belarus.

Finally, America was the first one to regain the use of his voice, "Dude, what's going on?! Did that seriously just happen? Is my bro seriously kissing that... that... that vodka drinking guy?!", which set the other nation people in the room off.

* * *

_**A/N.: **__Thanks for reading/making a review/favoring, I hope you loved it. Sorry if there are some grammar error that slipped my review._


End file.
